Winter Lodge
by Diamond-Crest
Summary: Keluarga Malfoy mengundang keluarga Granger untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama mereka. The long awaited Winter Lodge is here. Dramione. Complete. Hot scene. Happy New Year!


**Disclaimer : All Potterverse belong to JK Rowling. No money made here as I'm just a mere fan.

* * *

**

Mr Granger memastikan seluruh pintu rumahnya terkunci rapat sebelum ia menyusul istri dan putri tunggalnya bersiap-siap di ruang tamu. Hari ini hari terakhir di bulan Desember, dan sebentar lagi seseorang dari dunia sihir hendak datang kerumahnya untuk menjemput. Ya, dunia sihir. Dunia yang sama sekali di luar imajinasinya sebagai seorang manusia biasa normal pada umumnya.

Mr Granger sebenarnya menyukai dunia sihir, alasannya adalah karena dunia sihir selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Yah, sejak awal ia sudah sangat terkejut saat seseorang yang mengaku dari sebuah sekolah sihir mendatangi rumahnya dan menyatakan bahwa putri tunggalnya adalah seorang penyihir. Mr Granger adalah seorang dokter gigi, ia lebih berharap putrinya akan menjadi dokter atau pengacara, tapi ternyata nasib berkata lain.

Ketua Murid perempuan Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, dibantu ibunya memastikan semua bawaannya siap di ruang tamu. Mereka sudah siap sejak pagi. Mantel, topi dan syal sudah siap terhampar di sofa, menunggu untuk dikenakan. Dua tas bepergian sudah tersusun rapi di samping meja tamu.

Hermione berkali-kali membuka kembali tas dan kopernya. Begitu liburan musim dingin selesai, ia akan langsung kembali ke Hogwarts, karenanya ia harus mengecek ulang barangnya supaya tidak ada benda penting yang tertinggal. Tahun ketujuh adalah tahun terakhir dan Hermione tidak menginginkan ada hal-hal di luar rencana yang bisa menghambatnya menuju kelulusan.

Pukul sepuluh tepat, bel berbunyi. Seluruh keluarga Granger sudah tahu siapa yang berada di balik pintu. Mrs Granger membukakan pintu dan mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah runcing berambut pirang platinum yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Mrs Granger langsung mengenali tamunya. Seseorang dari dunia yang sama dengan putrinya.

Draco Malfoy, siswa Slytherin tingkat ketujuh dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Mrs Granger tahu, sekarang ini ia tengah menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid, bersama-sama dengan putrinya. Kedatangan Draco hari ini adalah untuk menjemput keluarga Granger, atas undangan ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy, untuk merayakan Tahun Baru bersama mereka.

Hermione melirik. Seperti biasa, Draco tampil dengan dandanan sempurna. Rambutnya tersisir rapi, mantel kulitnya yang panjang dan mewah disampirkan di lengan kirinya dengan gestur khas seorang bangsawan. Sang Pangeran Slytherin mengangguk hormat pada Mrs Granger yang dengan senang hati langsung mempersilakannya masuk.

Hermione menawarinya secangkir teh _chamomile_ panas dan duduk di samping Draco. "Selamat datang, Draco, nah, seperti yang kau lihat, kami sudah siap. Ngomong-ngomong kita akan berangkat dengan apa? Rumahku tak memiliki jaringan Floo." Draco menghabiskan tehnya sebelum menatap balik pada Hermione.

"Naik mobil."

---o0o---

Pasangan Granger hanya bisa terdiam begitu memasuki mobil Rolls Royce hitam milik Draco. Dari luar memang terlihat seperti mobil biasa, tapi begitu masuk, mereka menemukan interior mobilnya yang mewah sudah diperluas secara sihir, keduanya bisa meluruskan kaki di jok belakang, ada bantal yang bisa diatur ketebalannya, selimut yang bisa melipat-sendiri, dan _mini-pantry_ tempat Draco meletakkan piring yang senantiasa terisi Pastel Labu yang masih panas mengepul, sebuah _pitcher_ berisi butterbeer hangat yang otomatis terisi kembali apabila isinya habis, dan semangkuk permen Lolipop Darah.

Sementara di kursi depan, Hermione dan Draco sudah terlibat dalam pembicaraan lain.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau mobil ini terbang, apalagi jika terlihat oleh para Muggle, dan sebaiknya caramu menyetir tidak seperti Ernie si pengemudi Bus Ksatria, dan oh, apakah kau sudah memperbarui mantra peredam benturan di setiap sudut bemper mobil ini? Kau tahu, kita di Birmingham sekarang dan perjalanan menuju Wiltshire membutuhkan bahan bakar yang cukup, kau sudah mengisinya?" seru Hermione cerewet dalam satu tarikan napas. Ia tak mau kejadian konyol yang dialami Harry dan Ron beserta mobil Ford Anglia tua Mr Weasley terjadi pada dirinya dan orang tuanya. Draco hanya melirik sebal.

"Sudahlah, lagipula siapa bilang kita akan ke Malfoy Manor di Wiltshire? Kita akan ke Cardiff, di situ ada _winter lodge_ tempat kami dulu biasa menghabiskan musim dingin." balas Draco santai. Hermione menaikkan alis matanya.

"Jarak dari Birmingham ke Cardiff bisa memakan waktu setengah hari penuh, itu berarti sepuluh hingga dua belas jam jika memakai kendaraan Muggle, Draco. Kupikir kita akan ke Wiltshire, orang tuamu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Mereka sudah lebih dahulu kesana untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Aku sendiri berangkat dari Malfoy Manor langsung kemari untuk menjemputmu."

"Kau hafal jalan tercepat menuju kesana? Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi bilang '_dulu_ biasa menghabiskan musim dingin'? Kapan terakhir kali kalian kesana?"

"Saat usiaku lima tahun."

---o0o---

Draco dan Hermione sibuk berdebat sepanjang jalan mengenai rute tercepat menuju Cardiff. Hermione tak mau mereka berpatokan pada ingatan-usia-lima-tahun Draco untuk mencari jalan tercepat. Pada akhirnya Draco mengalah dan menggunakan mantra penunjuk jalan yang dipasangnya di _dashboard_ mobil. Pasangan Granger sendiri sudah tertidur pulas di kursi belakang. Bantal yang dilengkapi Mantra Penidur sederhana sangat efektif. Hermione tak mau kedua orang tuanya pusing dan mabuk darat karena perjalanan menggunakan mobil sihir begitu ekstrim untuk ukuran Muggle biasa seperti mereka.

Draco memang menyetir mobilnya dengan halus, tapi tidak dengan kecepatan wajar layaknya mobil Muggle biasa. Ia menuruti perkataan Hermione untuk tidak terbang, tapi ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan mendekati kecepatan maksimum mobil balap. Mereka memang tidak perlu takut bertabrakan dengan mobil Muggle, tapi tetap saja bagi yang tak terbiasa, bisa merasakan sensasi mual yang mencekam.

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat mobil Rolls Royce hitam Draco berjalan memasuki kawasan hutan pinus, menyusuri pinggir pantai Cardiff yang berwarna putih tertutup salju.

Dari jauh Hermione melihat sebuah tanda papan kayu reyot bertuliskan 'Bahaya' yang setengah beku tertutup es, tapi begitu mobil yang mereka tumpangi melewatinya, papan tersebut bertransfigurasi menjadi sebuah patung pualam putih yang berbentuk seekor Naga Hijau Wales.

Di bawah patung naga tersebut Hermione bisa membaca tulisan '_Malfoy Winter Lodge_' yang tercetak dengan huruf lingkar timbul di sebuah plat emas. Hermione tersenyum simpul. Benar-benar khas keluarga Malfoy.

Di luar dugaannya, _winter lodge_ milik keluarga Malfoy yang terletak tepat di pinggir pantai Cardiff, ternyata tidak terlalu besar. Berupa pondok kayu yang mungil jika dilihat dari standar selera keluarga Malfoy, salah satu sisinya tersambung dengan _pier_ atau dermaga yang terbuat dari kayu hitam kokoh. Ada sebuah perahu kayu kecil berukir ala kapal Viking yang ditambatkan di dermaga.

Matahari sudah benar-benar terbenam saat Draco memarkir mobilnya di halaman depan. Di sekeliling _winter lodge_ terdapat pepohonan pinus yang dihiasi lampu-lampu merah indah yang terang benderang, sehingga tidak diperlukan lagi penerang jalanan. Begitu Hermione mendekat, ternyata lampu-lampu merah itu berasal dari kawanan Clabbert yang menghuni kawasan hutan pinus di sekitar situ.

Hermione menggunakan mantra Ennervate untuk membangunkan kedua orang tuanya sebelum turun dari mobil. Narcissa Malfoy nampak sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka di beranda.

Sang Nyonya Malfoy mengecup pipi Mrs Granger, Hermione, dan Draco, juga menjabat Mr Granger dengan hangat sebelum mempersilakan mereka semua masuk. Narcissa Malfoy tampil sangat cantik, seperti biasa, dengan jubah bulu hangat warna hijau zamrud. Sementara di ruang tamu, Lucius Malfoy sudah menunggu mereka dengan beberapa gelas minuman _mead_ hangat sebagai _welcome drink_.

Sebagaimana tradisi sebagai tuan rumah, kedua Malfoy senior mengajak pasangan Granger berkeliling sambil menunjukkan letak kamar mereka, sementara Draco dan Hermione memasukkan koper. Setelah melihat lebih dekat, Hermione baru menyadari, bahwa meskipun kecil, tapi _winter lodge_ keluarga Malfoy adalah salah satu bangunan termewah yang pernah ia lihat.

Kayu yang digunakan adalah kayu kuat terbaik, dimana di beberapa sisi Hermione bisa melihat urat-urat kayunya saling berhubungan. Di setiap sudutnya terdapat banyak sekali barang antik berkelas. Mulai dari lukisan para leluhur Malfoy hingga barang-barang sihir yang Hermione curigai pernah ia lihat di Borgin & Burke's.

Bangunan _winter lodge_ ini hanya terdiri dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga yang tersambung dengan ruang makan; dapur, dan tiga kamar tidur, dua di bawah dan satu di lantai atas. Sementara di salah satu sisi ruang makan terdapat pintu kaca menuju _pier_ atau dermaga yang langsung menghadap ke laut sehingga memungkinkan mereka untuk makan sambil menatap pemandangan laut lepas.

Hermione dan Draco sedang meminum _mead _bagian mereka saat Narcissa kembali ke ruang tengah menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sang Nyonya Malfoy berhenti sebentar sambil menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, Draco, jangan lupa bawakan barang-barang Hermione ke kamarmu, gantilah baju kalian dan turunlah kembali saat makan malam pukul tujuh." titahnya. Draco mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sebentar, apa maksudmu Mum? Barang Hermione dibawa ke _kamarku_?" tanya Draco. Sang Nyonya Malfoy menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Ya iya, kamar tamu di sebelah barat akan digunakan pasangan Granger, kami akan menempati kamar utama, kau dan Hermione bisa memakai kamarmu sendiri di lantai atas. Tak ada peri-rumah disini, jadi kau harus belajar untuk tidak manja." ujarnya cepat sambil berlalu ke kamarnya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar lagi sambil memeluk beberapa mantel bulu tebal. Ia melihat kedua remaja yang masih ternganga di ruang tamu, lalu berkata "Apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Cepat pindahkan koper Hermione, kita akan makan malam dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam."

Draco dan Hermione berpandangan dengan lemas.

---o0o---

"Kau bisa gunakan ranjang, biar aku tidur di sofa saja." terdengar suara Draco dari dalam kamarnya di lantai atas. Disusul dengan suara Hermione detik berikutnya.

"Tidak, ini kamarmu, kau yang lebih berhak menggunakan ranjangnya, biar aku transfigurasi saja sofanya menjadi tempat tidur ekstra."

"Uh, tak bisa… seluruh benda di _winter lodge_ ini tak bisa diutak-atik dengan sihir apapun dan sudah dimantrai untuk berteriak begitu keluar selangkah dari bangunan. Sudah seperti ini sejak Dad mewarisinya dari kakekku." Hermione mendengus tertawa. Cara yang aneh tapi brilian untuk mencegah maling.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah, tidur sama-sama saja. Toh bukan sekali dua kali kita tidur bersama bukan?" putus Draco enteng sambil melepas jasnya dan mengambil baju hangat bersih dari lemari kayu yang terletak di samping perapian yang menyala hangat. Hermione mendelik.

"Yeah, mudah saja berkata begitu… tapi itu kan kalau di Hogwarts, kau tahu sekarang ini kan ada orang tuaku dan orang tuamu juga Draco… memangnya mereka tidak akan berpikiran aneh-aneh?"

"Bukannya orang tuaku _sudah_ berpikiran aneh? Sepertinya aman."

"Memangnya kau tak mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dipikirkan orang tua_ku_?"

Draco membuka kancing kemejanya sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Nampak ia baru menyadari kebenaran perkataan Hermione. Ibunya sendiri tentunya menyuruh dirinya sekamar dengan Hermione karena pada dasarnya kedua orangtuanya mengira dirinya dan Hermione adalah pasangan. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua Hermione sendiri?

"Benar juga, bagaimana jika kita menanyakan pendapat ibumu dulu?" tanya Draco balik sambil melepas kemeja dan melemparnya ke sofa panjang, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang atletis, -terima kasih untuk latihan Quidditch keras selama bertahun-tahun-, Hermione hanya menelengkan kepalanya sedikit saat Draco mulai membuka ikat pinggang celana panjangnya. Ia sudah begitu terbiasa melihat Draco yang telanjang setelah berbulan-bulan berbagi ruang asrama dengan Sang Pangeran Slytherin.

Sang Ketua Murid perempuan sendiri tengah melepas cardigan tebalnya, dan kini hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam hangat yang terbuat dari bahan _flanel_, ia hendak mengganti bajunya dengan sweater yang cukup tebal. "Ya, mungkin memang sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada orangtuaku dulu, apabila mereka keberatan sebaiknya kita mencari jalan lain, karena aku tak mau jika mereka menganggapku seba…"

Kata-kata Hermione terhenti seketika begitu ia melihat ibunya berada di ambang pintu kamar Draco.

Dan saat itu posisi bagian pinggang celana panjang Draco sudah mencapai mata kaki.

---o0o---

"Aah, nampaknya Ibu datang pada saat kurang tepat ya?" tanya Mrs Granger pada Hermione sambil tersenyum mafhum. "Ibu hanya ingin membawakanmu ini." Sambungnya sembari mengayunkan tas tangan Hermione yang sebelumnya masih tergeletak di kursi ruang tamu. Mrs Granger meletakkan tas Hermione di meja kopi berukir yang ada di dekat perapian. Dan detik berikutnya, ia menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup. Tetapi sayup-sayup Hermione bisa mendengar kikik tawa geli ibunya.

Hermione tak sanggup menahan senyum saat melihat wajah putih Draco kini berwarna merah padam karena malu. "Lihat segi positifnya Draco…" hibur Hermione, "nampaknya ibuku beranggapan sama dengan ibumu, jadi sepertinya kita akan aman."

"Yea rite…" balas Draco kesal sambil berpakaian secepat yang ia bisa.

---o0o---

Kedua Ketua Murid tak sempat berperang lebih lama karena berikutnya ibu Draco memanggil mereka untuk turun makan malam. Para ibu terlihat sibuk menata meja makan, sementara para ayah nampak sedang berbicara serius di depan perapian sambil minum _brandy_. Berikutnya mereka berenam berkumpul di meja makan sambil menikmati makan malam mewah buatan Narcissa yang terdiri dari lima _course_, diakhiri dengan jamuan terbaik dari koleksi _wine _kebanggaan Lucius.

"Draco, kau boleh mengajak Hermione untuk melihat pesta kembang api, nampaknya sebentar lagi para Muggle akan memulainya." titah Narcissa sembari melirik jam kukuk antik yang tergantung di atas perapian. Kedua Ketua Murid maklum bahwa berikutnya akan ada sesi obrolan antar-orang-dewasa, dan mereka lebih baik mencari kesibukan lain daripada mati bosan mengikuti pembicaraan mereka.

Draco membantu Hermione mengenakan mantelnya sebelum membukakan pintu kaca menuju dermaga, dan menutupnya tepat saat Mrs Granger berkata; "Aku menginginkan diadakan satu pesta lagi khusus untuk teman dan keluarga dari dunia kami…"

"Pesta kembang api, Draco?" tanya Hermione tertarik saat mereka mencari posisi terenak di dermaga. Draco menyingkirkan salju yang menutupi kursi teras dan menambahkan beberapa mantera penghangat. Malam ini tidak turun salju, dan langitnya tidak berawan.

"Ya, Mum kebetulan tahu bahwa para Muggle yang tinggal di kawasan tak jauh dari sini akan mengadakan pesta kembang api, kau mungkin tertarik?"

"Menarik, pukul berapa akan dimulai?" Hermione melirik jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan jam sembilan malam lewat sedikit.

"Pukul dua belas, tepat pergantian tahun."

"Bagus sekali, masih banyak waktu." Hermione menepukkan kedua tangannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Draco melirik curiga.

"Maksudmu?"

"Accio tugas Astronomi!" seru Hermione sambil menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya. Draco membelalak ngeri saat dua set teropong dan perkamen tugas Astronomi, -miliknya dan milik Hermione-, datang terpanggil seketika ke tangan si pendaras mantera. Rahang Draco terbuka lebar saat Hermione menjejalkan teropong ke tangannya.

"Kau gila… kita sedang _berlibur_, tahu!" desis Draco gusar. Hermione berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah mencela. Ia mulai memasang set teropongnya sendiri.

"Professor Sinistra meminta kita mengumpulkan tugas ini tanggal tujuh, malam ini langit begitu cerah dan kita punya waktu tiga jam sebelum tengah malam. Ayo kita mulai, aku sudah menemukan gugus bintang Betelgeuse di titik tenggara rasi Beruang Besar, sebaiknya kau mencatat sekarang…" cerocos Hermione keji. Draco tak memiliki pilihan lain. Pada akhirnya ia mulai bekerja meski sambil bersungut-sungut.

Tepat pukul sebelas ibu Draco keluar sambil membawakan butterbeer panas. Dan dua puluh menit menjelang pergantian tahun, kedua Ketua Murid berhasil menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan susah tidak payah.

Hermione menenggak habis butterbeer yang memang disihir untuk tetap hangat sampai isi gelasnya kering. Lalu ia memutar tubuhnya sampai berhadapan langsung dengan Draco. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, dengan cara apa kita menuju tempat menonton kembang apinya?"

---o0o---

Draco menggamit tangan Hermione sambil menuntunnya menuruni tangga dermaga menuju tempat perahu Viking mini-nya ditambatkan. Hermione melangkah hati-hati saat Draco membantunya menaiki perahu yang memang hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Lampu gas yang terpasang di setiap ujung perahu otomatis menyala, memungkinkan Hermione untuk melihat bentuk perahunya lebih jelas.

Ujung kepala perahu berbentuk ukiran kepala naga, ujungnya yang satu lagi berbentuk ekor naga. Perahunya berwarna hitam, dengan beberapa dayung kecil yang mengayuh sendiri berderet di sisi kanan dan sisi kirinya, benar-benar persis sama dengan perahu Viking yang asli, hanya saja perahu ini digerakkan dengan sihir. Draco mengetuk kepala naga di ujung perahu untuk membuatnya meluncur di atas air.

Hermione duduk dengan nyaman di bangku yang tersedia. Tempat duduknya empuk, dan Draco sudah menempatkan beberapa mantra penghangat di sekitar Hermione, sehingga ia tidak terganggu dengan dinginnya angin laut beku yang berhembus. Draco sendiri memilih berdiri di kepala perahu sambil sesekali mengatur arah. Perahunya bergerak dengan begitu halus, Hermione hampir tak merasakan goyangan ombak sama sekali. Mereka bergerak menuju pantai Cardiff, tempat perayaan kembang api hendak diadakan.

Draco menghentikan perahunya tak jauh dari pantai. Cukup jauh untuk menghindarkan diri mereka agar tak terlihat para Muggle yang berkeliaran dengan _yacht _mereka, tapi cukup dekat untuk memungkinkan mereka berdua menikmati pertunjukan yang nampak sudah hampir dimulai.

Di pinggir pantai Cardiff sendiri sudah dibangun panggung besar dengan musik yang menggelegar. Draco sedikit memberengut karena menurutnya sangat bising, sementara Hermione sesekali ikut menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti iringan musik.

"Draco, sepertinya hitungan mundur sudah dimulai!" seru Hermione bersemangat sambil bangkit berdiri di samping Draco saat ia melihat hitungan mundur di layar yang dijadikan latar belakang panggung Muggle dari kejauhan. Draco melirik jam sakunya dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Tengah malam sudah tiba, menandakan pergantian hari, sekaligus bulan dan tahun.

Hermione bertepuk tangan kegirangan saat ia melihat kembang api mulai disulut dan naik ke langit dengan suara berdesing. Dan ia tertawa-tawa gembira saat langit malam itu dihiasi taburan cahaya kembang api yang berwarna-warni indah.

Draco tak tertarik sama sekali dengan pertunjukan yang tengah berlangsung. Fokus dan perhatiannya tertuju pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Draco tersenyum sendiri saat ia memandangi wajah ceria Hermione yang diterpa warna warni cahaya kembang api. Draco melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hermione. Si Anak Emas Gryffindor secara otomatis bergerak merapat ke tubuh Draco.

Hitungan mundur mencapai puncaknya, dan suara dentuman musik terdengar menggelegar dari pantai Cardiff tempat berkumpulnya para Muggle. Draco dan Hermione dapat mendengar suara riuh rendah sorakan Muggle menyambut datangnya tahun yang baru.

"Hmm, apa tradisi yang biasa dilakukan oleh para Muggle untuk merayakan tahun baru selain pesta bising dan membakar kembang api seperti ini?" tanya Draco sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke udara. Ia membuat beberapa tiruan kembang api secara sihir. Tanpa perlu takut dicurigai karena para Muggle tentunya tak bisa melihat perbedaannya. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar di bahu Draco dan menatap Sang Pangeran Slytherin lekat-lekat.

"Yah, macam-macam, setiap Muggle di berbagai belahan dunia memiliki caranya masing-masing merayakan tahun baru, ada yang merayakannya dengan pesta, makan makanan khas, berdoa, berjalan-jalan, di Perancis dan Amerika biasanya para Muggle merayakannya dengan pesta, dan diakhiri dengan mencium siapapun lawan jenis yang berada di samping mereka, hal itu diyakini sebagai lambang berbagi kasih sayang dan keberuntungan untuk setahun ke depan." jelas Hermione panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan aku berbagi keberuntungan denganmu untuk setahun kedepan." ujar Draco pendek sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan sebelum Hermione sempat berkedip, bibir mereka berdua sudah saling bersentuhan.

---o0o---

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Hermione secara insting adalah menutup kedua matanya, dan mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak dan leher Draco. Membebaskan tubuhnya bereaksi total terhadap aksi Draco. Bulu roma Hermione sedikit berdesir saat bibir Draco sedikit membuka, dan menekan bibirnya lembut. Sementara lidah Draco secara terlatih menggelitik bibir bawah Hermione, menggodanya habis-habisan.

Draco tak lagi berusaha menahan diri saat Hermione membuka bibirnya, memberi Draco izin untuk lebih kreatif dalam setiap pergerakannya. Draco mencium Hermione penuh-penuh sambil menyapukan lidahnya mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di balik bibir indah sang Ketua Murid perempuan. Lengan kanan Draco melingkari pinggang Hermione erat, membantu sang gadis menjaga keseimbangan, lengan kirinya mengusap lembut punggung Hermione sementara lidah mereka menari-nari dengan irama yang saling bersambutan satu sama lain.

Kedua Ketua Murid tak lagi merasakan perputaran dunia untuk beberapa saat, hingga pada akhirnya keduanya terpaksa memisahkan diri karena kehabisan napas. Draco menatap Hermione dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, Hermione dapat melihat dengan jelas meski di kegelapan malam, sepasang mata biru Draco yang berkilat karena masih dipenuhi gairah menyala, napas mereka tersengal-sengal karena terlalu lama ditahan; menghasilkan uap putih yang terbentuk di antara ujung hidung mereka berdua.

Untuk beberapa lama keduanya saling menatap. Tanpa bicara. Hanya ditemani cahaya kembang api yang samar-samar masih menyala. Hingga pada akhirnya otak Hermione yang sempat berhenti berpikir, kini kembali berjalan.

Semburat merah mewarnai wajah Hermione seketika saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Dan pada saat yang sama nampaknya Draco juga mulai menguasai diri dan pikirannya. Secara otomatis keduanya mundur selangkah dengan gugup. Menyebabkan perahu Draco sedikit oleng. Draco secara otomatis menangkap tubuh Hermione yang sedikit limbung.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Hingga pada akhirnya Hermione tersenyum malu-malu sambil berbisik; "Selamat tahun baru, Draco."

"Sama sama…" balas Draco sambil sekali lagi mencium bibir Hermione.

-- fin --

* * *

**Notes :**

For new reader, let this be a pure fully-fledged free fanfic. OOC, AU, PWP, fan-base pairing.

Timeline suka-suka gw. Nggak ada Voldemort ataupun status darah. Buat yang mengikuti Keajaiban Ketujuh, Winter Lodge ini menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru Draco & Hermione. A spin-off story. Tapi bisa berdiri sendiri. But heck yeah, roh ceritanya ada di Keajaiban Ketujuh.

Well, gw sekarang sedang berkutat dengan cerita Dramione baru, yang genrenya lebih dewasa. Jangan lupa sambangi fic Ikatan Darah, buat gw itu adalah maha karya *yah, semua karya gw ya mahakarya, karena kalo bukan gw yang menganggap begitu siapa lagi*. Silakan kunjungi gallery online gw untuk beberapa ilustrasi Dramione buatan sendiri. Alamatnya ada di profile gw.

Happy New Year all!


End file.
